


sugar, spice and everything nice

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: Edited, F/M, haru introspecting his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: There's no denying she's beautiful.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	sugar, spice and everything nice

She embodies dedication. Dedicated to school work, the swim club and her family. It's never lacklustre, she prides herself in giving everything her all.

He saw this first hand when she resisted through the cold nature of her brother. Witnessing Rin ignoring her at joint practices, the time when he accidently walked in on her leaving a voicemail to her brother - explaining how much she missed him. Still, she held her head up high. Headstrong, refusing to admit defeat. Continuously trying to bring back the brother from the past.

When he, Makoto and Nagisa mended their friendship with Rin after swimming together, he looked up towards the bleachers and saw her face covered in tears of relief, and eyes glinting with mirth. He was hit with the realisation of how truly this ordeal affected her. He has never met someone brimmed with strength and as strong-willed as her.

When the swim team all meet in the school library, he always sits across from her. It's the perfect opportunity for them all to complete homework or assignments. He studies her face when she's in deep contemplation. Her brows scrunch up together, conjuring an answer from the depths of her brain. She twiddles the pencil between her lithe fingers and her eyes are transfixed onto the sheet. Until the solution reaches her tongue and she whispers the answer in elation. A look of satisfaction washes over her face - whilst Nagisa gives her a _thank you Gou-chan_ hug.

However, there are days when she isn't as upbeat or ready to take on the world. He will notice because there are days when her smile doesn't reach her eyes. When her eyes aren't as expressive. When her encouraging pep talks lacks its usual fire. Even then, she carries the burden of keeping her troubles within and assists the team. Whether it be through training regimens, homemade bentos, cheering for them or just her presence alone. It's enough for him to detect her unwavering belief in all of them. Their - _his_ \- strength manifests from her continuous support.

So one day when he senses her hiding behind a masked smile, he buys her a chocolate bar from the vending machine. To wordlessly say _you don't have to bare it alone_. Her smile reaches her eyes and there is no falsity behind the expressiveness. She grips the bar, their fingers touch - electricity travels down his spine - and her smile tells him _thank you._

Really, she's sugar, spice and everything nice.

She's sweet, when they kiss.

She's fiery, when they clash.

She's everything nice - nice, as in stroking his hair. Nice, as in cooking mackerel together. Nice, as in just the two of them staying after school, relaxing by the pool. Nice, as in the way she deals with issues - with integrity and poise. Nice, as in determined to better herself in everything she does. Nice, as in finding joy in the littlest things. And he wouldn't have it any other way, because these are the elements that makes her, her.

What also makes her, her - is how she looks. Her beauty has men, women, _everyone_ do a double take. 

Yet, he thinks, it's not because of her beauty, that makes people do a double take. Rather, the way she presents herself. Walking beside her, he notes the confidence in her every step and there's an air of elegancy that surrounds her. It's as if she's other-worldly - an untouchable dream. But this is no dream, because he revels in the warmth of her hand, encompassed around his. And when she gently squeezes his hand, he's reminded that this is real and sincere.

There's no denying she's beautiful.

Her perfect smile, button nose and heart shaped face caught the world's eye.

Sure, she's beautiful.

But it's her determination, resilience and strength that caught _his_. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! i hope you all have a prosperous 2020 :)
> 
> edit: lol, well this aged badly. 3 months later, and we're literally living through a world pandemic. but I hope you're all keeping safe and sound.  
> edited: 03/08/20


End file.
